1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feces disposal devices and more particularly pertains to a new implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal for catching feces before it falls to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feces disposal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, feces disposal devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,703; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,186; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 355,280; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,411; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,200.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal. The inventive device includes an elongate cylindrical member, a ring for supporting a disposal container wherein the ring has a coupling means adapted to couple the ring to the elongate cylindrical member. The connection of the ring to the cylindrical member defines an obtuse angle between a plane of the ring and a longitudinal axis of the cylindrical member. A generally annular member, for holding the disposal container to the support, has an open side defined by two ends that each extends outward away from the annular member. The annular member is adapted to fit over the first ring wherein each of the two ends is adapted to fit on each side of the coupling means. A pin is used for securing the annular member to the coupling means. The pin fits in a bore in each of the ends of the annular member and a bore of the coupling means. A disposal means, or bag, is used for catching and carrying feces.
In these respects, the implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of catching feces before it falls to the ground.